


Spark

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Original Work, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Kinda, Like, Short, Smoking, Stabbing, i wrote this in 20 minutes bc of this horror game i was playing with a friend, it reminded me of kh dream drop distance, really short, this is based offa roblox and i wanna fuckign DIE, with Roki and Sora doin shit in the same but different places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: The console was covered in blood. Their own blood.That's pretty gross.Alternately titled, Boop wants to kill themself





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot fucking BELIEVE i wrote a roblox thing. fucking kill me. end me. STAB MYD FUKICNG EYES

Bianca hurriedly pushed the lilac dyed hair out of their face, eyes never leaving the panel in front of them. They could hear the banging at the end of the hallway, the sounds of someone getting beat to death. They didn’t look up.

 

The hallway was surreal. Glowing yellow glass windows, from the floor, reaching up into the ceiling. The ceiling is too high up for them to see, mending into the shadows. Yeah, that thought doesn’t really help much.

 

Bianca tries to ignore the red, beady eyes in the corner of their vision. It’s not real, they think to themself.

 

They just need to focus on the hex code.

 

\------

 

Bianca hadn’t been alone at first. There had been this random boy in the maze with them. He was torn to shreds by the shadow monster with the red eyes. A girl joined them as well, but she had taken a turn away from them after a monster with roughly 14 eyes started to chase her. Bianca doesn’t know what happened to her.

 

Shortly after waking up in the maze, they had met someone who stayed with them, however. Flynn was constantly being targeted by the beady-eyed shadow but was also cracking jokes left and right. He was good at distracting them.

 

After getting through the third maze, they had arrived in the long hallway. Flynn was able to get in safely, but the door was only open for so long.

 

The multi-eyed creature only attacked those that moved, but the door was closing….  _ But it was right there… _

 

Bianca had ducked inside, body twisted to the side to slide in between the closing doors. They hadn’t gotten in unscathed, however, as the monster was able to stab them- one would in the arm, another in their side. They ran down the hallway, only half remembering to press a hand to their side.

 

There had been a hex code at the end. And… something.

 

Bianca wasn’t really sure what happened.

 

Flynn was gone, but they could still communicate. They could still hear each other and speak to each other.

 

And that’s how they got  _ here _ . A prison-esque maze, followed by a hedge maze, followed by a closed-quarters… abandoned office? Bianca didn’t know.

 

They had to focus on the hex code. Bianca could trust that Flynn was working on it as well, and they kept volleying ideas back and forth.

 

This went on for an hour.

 

Bianca was getting dizzy. They had both hands on the console, glasses pushed up onto their head in an attempt to keep the lilac hair from sticking to their sweaty forehead. They had lost a good amount of blood, their hands stained red and the consol sticky with it. They could feel it seeping through their clothing, and into the red carpet of the hallway. The sounds of death outside had long since stopped.

 

“F… Flynn…?” Bianca’s voiced cracked as they called out to their friend. Flynn had long since stopped replying to Bianca’s calls, his voice slowly fading out while they were trying to decode the hex. It didn’t stop them from trying, though.

 

However, the blood loss would.

 

They couldn’t stand anymore. Their arms were weak. Their legs were weak. Their eyelids were heavy with… sleep?

 

Bianca collapsed to the side of the hex, facing the large imposing door that refused to open. They spit some blood out of their mouth and onto the cleaner parts of the rug, a last  _ ‘fuck you’ _ to whoever had brought them here.

 

Their thoughts started to blur together. They couldn’t focus on anything. Bianca put their hands in front of their face. Well, they think they did. They can’t tell. The blood staining their hands made it hard to tell it apart from the rug.

 

Did they think hands? They meant hand. They had long since lost feeling in their left arm, probably from the stab wound.

 

A shaky sigh left Bianca’s lips as more blood trickled out. They could hear another person die outside. Idiots. Did no one else know morse code? It was one of the most simple codes out there. It was child's play.

 

Oooh, Child’s Play… that was Bianca’s favorite movie. Was? Is? No. They’ll be dead soon. Was is more appropriate.

 

They would watch it with their ball python, Ekans. Haha, what a sweet little baby Ekans was… Bianca wonders who will feed their little baby once they’re gone.

 

They could really use a frappe right now. Not that… ingesting anything would help right now.

 

Maybe a cigarette? They think they have a pack in their pocket.

 

Bianca struggles to get the box out of their pocket. Their hand trembles… hand? Arm? Their everything trembles. They want to cry.

 

Bianca pulls out the cigarette box. It’s damp with their blood. They pull out a cigarette and… they don’t have a lighter. Well, this was a waste of time. They put the cigarette in their mouth anyway, and chew on the end a little. The blood-soaked box is left forgotten on the ground.

 

Using their tongue to spin around the cigarette like one would a lollipop, Bianca sits.

 

And they wait.

 

They really wish they had a lighter.


End file.
